Cinco Minutos
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: Ele resiste heroicamente, mas algo diz a Hermione que Harry Potter é seu e nada no mundo mágico e nãomágico é capaz de fazer esta moça bem sucedida mudar de idéia, sendo assim ela fará o pósmáximo para capturar este homem, e cá pra nós, que homem! SHORTFI
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Cinco Minutos**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** **Ele resiste heroicamente, mas algo diz a Hermione que Harry Potter é seu e nada no mundo mágico e não-mágico é capaz de fazer esta moça bem sucedida mudar de idéia, sendo assim ela fará o pós-máximo para capturar este homem, e cá pra nós, _que homem_! SHORT-FIC(PÓS-HOG)**

**ADVERTÊNCIA: Esta fic não é baseada ou inspirada e não possui relação alguma com a obra "Cinco Minutos" de José de Alencar. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência, pois eu nem li este livro.**

_**Capítulo I**_

- Qual o nome do emissário que o Primeiro Ministro nos enviou?

Cruzou lentamente as pernas tocando a fina gargantilha prateada que envolvia o pescoço enquanto mordia de leve o lábio inferior. Na poltrona a sua frente o homem acompanhou atentamente cada movimento com um olhar grave e hesitante. Ela pareceu satisfeita com a reação então esboçou um discreto sorriso e como não obtivesse resposta voltou a falar.

- Harry? - ele pestanejou ligeiramente contrariado, mirou os papéis que tinha em mãos.

- Walters. Peter Walters. - fez uma pausa ainda cabisbaixo. - Eu disse ontem a você.

- É verdade... Tenho memória seletiva. - falou ela em tom ocasional. - Qual a posição deles?

- Abstinência.

- E a nossa?

- Assumimos a ponta.

- Alguma coisa de interessante? - levantou-se, caminhou parando ao lado dele e se debruçando para ler o que o outro observava.

- Nada demais. Por quê? - respondeu mecanicamente guardando os papéis. O perfume dela era forte e feminino, o que o irritava profundamente.

- Você não tira os olhos disto.

- Estou incomodando?

Ela sorriu e voltou a sentar-se.

- Sabe que você tirou as palavras da minha boca? Acho que_ eu_ deveria perguntar... Estou incomodando?

Harry desejou um copo de firewhisky naquele momento, como não dispunha, apenas engoliu seco. Estaria ela a provocar-lhe? Muito provavelmente sim. Como sempre.

- Por que pensa isto?

- Talvez porque... Você não olha em meus olhos? - ele por instinto captou o olhar da mulher, vacilando em seguida. - Ou porque... Tenta ser frio e monossilábico? Mas é claro, pode ser apenas minha imaginação!

- É impressão sua. - disse de forma metódica.

- Estou vendo. - retrucou em tom sarcástico. - Você vai viajar ou... Tomar algum remédio?

- Quê? Por quê?

- É a terceira vez que checa as horas e menos de dez minutos.- Ele apertou o próprio punho com força. - Você vai?

- Não. Vou jogar _squash_ com Rachel. - respondeu com mais ânimo.

- Hum! Que programa interessante. - falou ela em tom irônico.

- É. O jogo é realmente muito interessante.

- Não sabia que gostava de _squash_.

- Você não sabe muita coisa...

-... Sobre você? - completou. Harry ainda estava com a boca aberta e as palavras entaladas. - Eu sei sim. É isso que tanto o irrita, Mr. Potter.

Ele expirou pesadamente.

- Estou atrasado. - preparou-se para sair.

A mulher observou ele levantar e caminhar até estar a um metro da porta.

- Quero que me acompanhe à recepção dos Alconbury.

Harry estancou e voltou-se para ela com uma expressão incrédula.

- o quê disse?

- Eu disse que... - aproximou-se estando a apenas um passo dele e prosseguiu com um tom baixo e macio. -...Quero que me acompanhe à recepção dos Alconbury.

- Foi o que pensei ter ouvido. - retrucou de forma indiferente. - Eu não posso. Tenho um compromisso com _minha namorada_.

- Eu sei. - disse a mulher retirando um objeto de seus pertences sobre o birô e estendendo a ele. - Ligue para ela.

Harry pestanejou várias vezes, num misto de perplexidade e ofensa.

- O quê é isto?

- Ah! Não me diga que não sabe... É um telefone celular.

- Eu _sei_ que é um telefone celular. O que eu quis dizer foi... - parou de falar procurando palavras, então gargalhou. - Você não pretende que eu...

A mulher levantou a sobrancelha com um semblante curioso, de naturalidade.

- Por Merlin, Hermione! Eu não vou desmarcar com a Rachel para sair com _você_!

Ela começou a apertar algumas teclas no aparelho e o levou ao ouvido.

- Está chamando. Você fala ou eu?

Harry rangeu os dentes, sem sequer piscar encarando os olhos dela, os nervos estavam à flor da pele, e Hermione à sua frente sequer tremia. Sem mais pensar puxou o aparelho das mãos da mulher e encostou no próprio ouvido. Ela cruzou os braços e com a ponta dos dedos passou a brincar com a gravata de Harry. Ele reparou sua pele adormecer gradativamente a partir do estômago. Só a voz fina de Rachel do outro lado da linha o despertou do torpor.

- Oi, Querida... - Hermione escutava atentamente com sorrisinhos silenciosos e quase imperceptíveis. Harry tentava soar o mais empolgado possível. - Eu também estou morrendo de saudades. - pausa. - Ainda estou aqui no escritório. - pausa. - Olhe, eu... Terei um jantar de negócios logo mais e... - pausa. - É querida, infelizmente não vai dar, hoje não. - pausa. - Okay. Também amo você. Bye.

Apertou freneticamente o botão do celular e devolveu a Hermione sem delicadeza.

- Viu só como foi fácil? - ela falou em tom divertido. Harry espremeu os olhos, irritadiço. - Vamos nos divertir muito, Harry... Pegue-me as nove, está bem?

Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes em gestos desconcertados. Até que por fim fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas, o eco da voz de Hermione latejando em cada neurônio como uma droga, era simplesmente...

- Inacreditável. - disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Diante de mais um sorriso satisfeito de Hermione deu as costas e deixou a sala em passos fundos e largos. Mal havia batido a porta e uma mulher ruiva e chamativa irrompeu no lugar com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Nossa! Foi o Harry que quase me derrubou enquanto resmungava maldições aos quatro ventos?

Hermione serviu-se de café.

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

Ginny acomodou-se em uma poltrona.

- O que houve desta vez?

- ah... - sentou-se diante de sua mesa. - Nada demais. Ele só vai me levar a Chimmneys para a festa dos Alconbury!

Ginny gargalhou.

- Ele _vai_ levá-la?

- Humrum. - tomou um gole de café. - Teve que cancelar o Squash com a Rachel... Lastimável!

A ruiva riu mais ainda.

- _Squash_? Que ridículo! Eu juro por Merlin que não entendo como você consegue estas coisas dele...

Hermione levantou os ombros com uma expressão desentendida.

- Ele é um cavalheiro, eu acho.

- cavalheiros não largam as namoradas sozinhas em plena sexta à noite.

- Então eu diria que exerço um encanto especial nele.

Ginny sacudiu lentamente a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

- Não sei como você ainda tem disposição para estas lutas homéricas com Harry! Não acha que pode estar... Perdendo seu tempo?

- De jeito nenhum. - refletiu por um instante. - Ele gosta de mim. Eu sei que gosta.

- É, na verdade, eu também acho, mas... Por que então ele sai com outras garotas, e resiste tanto? Isto é totalmente incompreensível! Se ele gosta de você por que faz de tudo para complicar as coisas?

- Por que tem medo de me levar a sério.

Ginny considerou a hipótese.

- E depois nós que somos complicadas... - disse em tom reflexivo.

- E você? Como anda com... _"Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado"_? - riu em seguida.

- Ah Mione... Não brinque com isto!

- Não estou brincando! Toda vez que digo que você está saindo com Draco Malfoy...

- Shhh... Fale baixo!

- Viu só. Acontece isto! Cheguei a conclusão que ele é _"Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado"_! - Ginny riu, sem jeito. - Mas então como está com..._ Ele_?

- Nós estamos Bem... Estamos razoavelmente bem. Ele... - calou-se.

- ele o quê?

- Ele me... - coçou o nariz e depois pigarreou a garganta. - Ele me...

- Ele o quê Ginny? - perguntou Hermione impaciente.

- Elemepediuemcasamento. - falou rapidamente. Hermione engasgou com o café.

- **O quê**! Mas vocês só estão saindo há três meses!

- Eu sei, foi o que eu disse a ele!

- E aí?

- E aí que depois disso estamos razoáveis, se é que me entende...

Hermione fez uma careta.

- Entendo. Se fosse você aceitava.

- Anh?

- Sim, aceitava! - Ginny ainda tinha uma grande interrogação na testa. - É verdade. _"Meu noivo"_ soa muito melhor do que _"meu namorado"_. Além do mais aceitar um pedido não significa casar na semana seguinte, conheço pessoas que passaram anos noivos e nem chegaram a se casar!

A ruiva pareceu pensar a respeito.

- Você pode ter razão... - disse meditativa, ficando de pé em seguida. - Você pode ter razão!

Hermione assentiu e viu Ginny correr para fora, saltitante, murmurando que _"Você pode ter razão..."_. Confirmou a hora no fantástico salão de Madame Sahy e voltava a examinar as questões diplomáticas sobre o caso que acabara de assumir quando a porta a sua frente se abriu repentinamente revelando um Harry ofegante e menos inexpressivo, bem menos na realidade.

- Olha só, o que acabou de acontecer aqui não foi nada... Legal. – disse ele apreensivo.

Hermione deixou cair a pena e teve um sobressalto.

- Que bom que voltou, eu esqueci de mencionar para que você me pegue de carro, você sabe os membros do parlamento estarão lá. – levantou o indicador encolhendo os olhos. – De preferência o _jaguar_!

Ele umedeceu os lábios e então abriu os braços num gesto cansado.

- Hermione, por favor... Por que me coloca nestas situações? Será que se diverte com isto?

Ela caminhou até ficar frente a frente com ele.

- Como assim? O _jaguar_ não está disponível? – retrucou fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Esqueça o _Jaguar_ é só que...

- Tudo bem, também pode ser o _Mercedes_. – interrompeu.

- Não se trata do _Mercedes_ ou do _Jaguar_, a questão é que isto tudo não é nada razoável e...

- Eu já falei que tanto faz! Apenas vá de carro, okay? Escolha o que quiser!

Ele hesitou por alguns instantes.

- Você não escuta nada do que eu digo?

Fez silêncio por cerca de cinco segundos.

- Agora sou eu que não vai optar, aceito até mesmo uma carruagem! Parece até que está voltando à moda...

Harry respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e começou a contar mentalmente até dez. Ao fim, aparentemente mais calmo, abriu os olhos para encontrar mais um sorriso sensual daquela mulher à sua espreita.

- Por que faz isto comigo? – indagou com voz rouca.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio por longos instantes o olhar compenetrado no dele.

- Porque... Acho que entende mais de carros do que eu.

Ele ostentou um sorriso perplexo.

- Não pode nunca falar sério?

Hermione voltou-se e pegou a bolsa e o casaco, lentamente.

- Você deveria sorrir mais, sabia? – ele torceu o nariz. - Veja só que isto é _muito_ sério: Tenho que estar no cabeleireiro dentro de quinze minutos! – já caminhava para sair. Ele suspirou.

- Por que eu? Há pelo menos uma dúzia de possibilidades só neste prédio! Por que... – olhou para o teto desconsolado. – Por que escolhe _justamente_ eu?

- Você é o único tem discos do U2 no cd player. – respondeu Hermione com naturalidade.

- Também tenho uma garota chamada Rachel.

- Com a qual não vai estar hoje à noite...

- É! E por culpa de quem? – falou em tom acusador.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por a Rachel ter um namorado tão ausente.

- Eu _não sou_... – hesitou. -... Um namorado ausente!

- E nem presente.

- Beleza o que isto tem a ver com o que falávamos!

- Foi você que tocou no assunto.

- Mas _você_ falou que eu sou _"ausente"_, o que não é verdade...

- E nem mentira!

- Está vendo, não nos entendemos!

- E você e a Rachel... – ele soltou um sorrisinho provocador. -... Vocês se entendem?

- Sim, você não sabe o quanto!

- Só que não é com ela que quer passar a noite. - Harry balbuciou e piscou várias vezes. Sentiu-se tonto - Não é irônico?

Procurou incessantemente algo bem oportuno para responder, mas, realmente a situação soava irônica.

- Hermione, Por-favor... – ele quase implorou, pelo quê exatamente não foi explícito em palavras.

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha com um ar vencedor.

- Vá de _Smoking_. – disse em tom autoritário saindo do escritório. – E não se atrase... Ou terei que quebrar um dogma do cavalheirismo e ir pegá-lo em casa!

Harry ainda abriu a boca para expressar algum protesto, mas era tarde demais, só lhe restava respirar fundo, mais uma vez enquanto fechava de leve os olhos, murmurando para si mesmo:

- _Inacreditável_.

_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A – Serão três capítulos, que já estão prontos. Na verdade esta fic já está pronta a algum tempo, mas nunca tomei a iniciativa de publicá-la, hoje até acho que ela é muuito bobinha e sem objetivos, peço desculpas por isto e se ninguém gostar eu deleto esta droga. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Cinco Minutos**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** **Ele resiste heroicamente, mas algo diz a Hermione que Harry Potter é seu e nada no mundo mágico e não-mágico é capaz de fazer esta moça bem sucedida mudar de idéia, sendo assim ela fará o pós-máximo para capturar este homem, e cá pra nós, _que homem_! SHORT-FIC(PÓS-HOG)**

_**Capítulo II**_

Faltavam dois minutos para as nove quando a campainha da casa de Hermione tocou. Olhou-se uma última vez no imenso espelho afixado na parede de seu quarto enquanto vestia o longo casaco de couro marfim e fechava os três primeiros botões. Madame Sahy tinha feito um trabalho surpreendente e seus cabelos estavam lisos de forma impecável e sensual caindo até a metade das costas. Checou os brincos prateados, a maquiagem, perfumou-se então deslizou pelas escadas ao ouvir o segundo toque.

Aquela era **a** noite. Dali não passava. Havia prometido a si mesma que iria acertar de uma vez por todas os ponteiros com Harry, e seria naquela noite, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.

Ele estava de costas quando Hermione atendeu a porta.

- Obrigada por me poupar de buscá-lo em casa! – falou ela alegremente. Harry virou-se ao ouvi-la.

Tinha os cabelos desarrumados com um aspecto molhado. O _smoking_ lhe concedia uma aparência ainda mais impávida e viril, uma combinação que Hermione considerava extremamente charmosa, diga-se de passagem. Reparou que ele passeava os olhos por pontos diferentes da sua face, captando de quando em vez em especial os olhos e os lábios. Interrompendo o silêncio num gesto automático e desleixado estendeu a ela um pequeno ramalhete de flores que Hermione, surpresa, reparou como sendo de Jasmim.

- Para você. – disse ele de modo rápido e contrariado.

- Oh... – ela recebeu o buquê. – Minhas favoritas, que gentileza!

Harry não sorriu e permaneceu imóvel enquanto ela punha as flores em um vaso. Sim, ele sabia que eram as favoritas dela, só não sabia por que diabos havia comprado o buquê, simplesmente fora como um... Impulso. Quando se dera conta já estava com as flores e um troco em mãos. Não lhe restava nada mais do que, entregá-lo, é claro. Nunca havia visto Jasmins tão lindos e... Perfumados. Assim como ela. Besteira! Talvez também fossem suas flores favoritas, por isso as comprou. Então por que não as levou para casa e pôs em um belo arranjo? Não, não. _Mulheres_ recebem flores. E recebem de homens. Geralmente apaixonados. E estes eram pensamentos temerosos. Tarde demais para pensar no terrível significado de tudo aquilo.

Hermione retornou em menos de dois minutos e caminhou, ao lado dele, na direção do Jaguar preto estacionado à frente. Harry abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Onde está a carruagem? – indagou em tom divertido.

- Um momento! – ele a deteve antes que entrasse. – Existe uma condição para que você entre neste carro.

- Não se preocupe, meus sapatos estão limpos! – retrucou sorrindo.

Harry permaneceu impassível.

- Suponho que sim. Não se trata dos seus sapatos. É uma outra coisa. Uma condição.

- Mesmo? Qual?

- Terá que me fazer o favor de falar sério pelo menos por esta noite.

Hermione resignou-se a torcer o nariz.

- Como assim 'falar sério'? Eu _sempre_ falo sério.

- Não fala não.

- Eu falo sim.

- Ta não vou discutir. Veja bem... – levantou o indicador. – Só quero que quando fizer uma pergunta você me dê uma _resposta_, e não uma piada.

Hermione ponderou a hipótese.

- Está bem. Farei isto contato que... Você também faça um pequeno esforço.

- O que é?

- Não mentir.

- Mas, eu não...

- Aceita?

Ele refletiu.

- É. Acho que sim.

- Você _acha_? – disse nada satisfeita.

- Olha só, não que eu faça isto com freqüência, mas... Não vou mentir.

- Promete que não vai mentir para mim hoje?

Silêncio. Passou o olhar do chão para ela por duas vezes seguidas.

- É.

- Então diga. – ele franziu o cenho. – Diga a frase inteira.

Remexeu-se desconfortável sob as vestes.

- Não vou mentir...

- Tsc tsc. – interrompeu insatisfeita. – "Hermione... Prometo que..."

Harry revirou os olhos, afobado.

- Hermione. Prometo que não vou mentir para você hoje. – obedeceu.

- Ótimo! – preparou-se para entrar, então mais uma vez captou o olhar cismático de Harry. – Ah... Você acabou de fazer uma promessa.

- Eu _sei_... Disso. – resmungou ele já fechando a porta o automóvel e tomando lugar no assento do motorista em seguida.

Hermione acomodou-se melhor e colocou o cinto de segurança quando o carro deixou a silenciosa alameda que morava. Passou a cantarolar baixinho a música que ecoava desde que havia entrado ali. Harry, disfarçadamente, fazia o mesmo.

_- "You're in my mind all of the time…"_ – olhou de lado para ele. – _"I know that's not enough" - _Ele correspondeu por alguns segundos. – _"Well if the sky can crack, there must be someway back…"_

- _"To love and only love"_. – Cantaram juntos.

- Eu adoro esta música, sabia?

Harry abriu a boca de imediato, mas hesitou parecendo mudar de idéia. Era cedo demais para começar a mentir.

- É. Eu sabia sim.

É claro que sabia. Por que outro motivo teria colocado justamente aquela para tocar? _"Não, não, não... Eu também gosto desta música"._E depois que Hermione sorriu saciada com a resposta, eles ficaram em silêncio por algumas quadras, Harry dirigia devagar se regrando para olhar a estrada e somente a estrada, Chimmneys ficava nos arredores de Londres. _"Uma linda propriedade", _pensou tendo a leve impressão de estar sendo minuciosamente observado. Controlou-se a mirar a rua. Um semáforo se fechava à cerca de duzentos metros a frente. De súbito a pele fina da mão de Hermione acariciar-lhe vagarosamente o canto da face na direção do pescoço. Um arrepio veemente e caloroso brotou daquele contato.

- Hermione... – segurou a mão dela, para sua própria surpresa, com muita suavidade. – Estou dirigindo!

Freou diante do sinal vermelho, os dedos dela enlaçados no seu sobre a alavanca de câmbio.

- E por acaso isto o estava desconcentrando? – disse o olhando fixamente. Harry apertou mão de Hermione com a sua que já estava um pouco suada esbanjando um semblante inquieto, totalmente em silêncio. Não iria dizer nada. - É tão difícil assim falar a verdade?

Poderia ter dito, _"Sim"_, mas não havia necessidade, seu silêncio já estava sendo bem esclarecedor.

- Por que faz isso comigo? – calou-se por um instante. – Sem piadas, por favor.

- Porque gosto de tocá-lo. – respondeu dando de ombros.

As palavras soavam extremamente óbvias. Ela era boa nisso. Havia dado uma resposta, incontestável. Embora não fosse exatamente àquilo que Harry se referia. A luz verde acendeu e ele pôs novamente o veículo em movimento rompendo o contato com a mulher. Algumas avenidas depois ela voltou a falar.

- Fale algo. Converse comigo. – ele se concentrou, tentando lembrar de algo. – Fale sobre a Rachel.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso desacreditado, meio perplexo.

- Quer que eu fale sobre a _Rachel_? - Ela assentiu. – O que quer saber?

- Qualquer coisa. Apenas fale.

Hesitou por um tempo até que sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

- Não vou falar sobre Rachel.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – expirou pesadamente. – Porque isto me lembra que deveria estar com ela e não com você.

Hermione riu.

- Que interessante! Só que é justamente o contrário...

- Quê? Como assim?

- Acho que isto o lembra que na verdade deveria estar _comigo_ e não com _ela_. - Harry teve uma leve mudança de expressão. – Então evita o assunto. É compreensível.

- Hermione, por favor, não se engane.

- Não estou me enganando. Sei que não quer que fiquemos juntos.

- _Sabe_? – falou confuso.

- É claro. – ela sorriu. – E admiro muito a luta que está travando com si mesmo. – acrescentou.

- Que luta? – indagou um pouco apreensivo.

- Ah, nada, esqueça o que disse. – voltou a sorrir.

Harry contraiu involuntariamente o maxilar. Não era nada. E ela sabia do combate que ele alimentava em seu peito desde... Nem se lembrava desde quando. Raios! Os seus freqüentes silêncios eram a prova de que em circunstâncias normais mentia mais para Hermione do que gostaria.

- Se sabe que não quero que fiquemos juntos, por que está aqui comigo agora? Por que não me deixa com a Rachel ou quem quer que seja? Não pode simplesmente... – calou procurando palavras.

- Desistir? – ela completou.

- É. – concordou em tom apático. - Desistir.

Foi a vez de Hermione calar por mais tempo do que o normal. Já entravam em Chimmneys e Harry parava o carro diante da suntuosa construção, cujas colunas datavam de 1875, quando ao retirar o cinto ela aproximou-se dele.

- _Eu não vou desistir de você nunca_. – sussurrou a poucos centímetros de distância.

Torpor. Era uma ótima palavra para descrever o quanto embaçada tornou-se a mente de Harry após aquelas sete palavras.

- Hermione... – disse como numa súplica.

- Nem se você quisesse. – adicionou esboçando um sorriso enigmático em seguida. – O valete está esperando...

Ele despertou do encanto dos olhos cor de chocolate e deixou o veículo passando as chaves para o valete que os recepcionava. Contornou o jaguar e abriu a porta para que ela descesse enroscando o braço por entre o seu.

A escadaria tinha cerca de quinze degraus. No topo à entrada do vestíbulo um dos anfitriões os aguardava. Peter Walters, o mesmo que estivera no Ministério dias antes. Com excesso de simpatia o homem loiro, que parecia ainda mais franzino de smoking, relatou sucintamente a programação da noite com um ensaiado discurso de boas vindas. Penetraram finalmente no vestíbulo onde mais um valete os abordou.

- Permita-me recolher seu casaco senhorita. – pediu o homem já de idade avançada, das costas de Hermione.

- Ah, claro. Obrigada.

Ela desabotoou o sobretudo, que lentamente foi recolhido pelo cavalheiro, revelando a deslumbrante peça que havia reservado para aquela noite. Ao mirar o excessivamente voluptuoso decote que caía até o umbigo deixando à mostra o detalhe provocante do contorno dos seios de Hermione, Harry sentiu-se estonteado, aturdido. O tom dourado do fino tecido entrava em perfeita harmonia com a pele caramelizada e os cabelos castanhos da mulher. Ficou estático com o quão atraente lhe pareciam cada centímetro do corpo de Hermione, e não era o único, pois não só o decote, mas as ousadas lascas que expunham boa parte da coxa dela acolhiam olhares gulosos dos homens que os rodeavam, o que o deixou imediatamente enciumado.

- Gostou? – ela abriu os braços olhando para si mesma. – Do meu vestido?

Tentou domesticar seu olhar para apenas a face dela antes de responder.

- Acho que estava melhor com o casaco.

Hermione sorriu.

- Sabia que você ia adorar. – disse deixando-se acompanhar para dentro ao lado dele.

A entrada se sucedeu a uma série de cumprimentos exaustivos com todas as espécies de elite trouxa. Era maçante, é verdade, mas necessário. Ele sabia. Desse bom relacionamento com os parlamentares dependia o aval para que o Ministério da Magia continuasse no comando de uma polêmica investigação na qual ele e Hermione estavam trabalhando. Procurou ser cordial com todos que o cercavam. Pelo menos ninguém esboçava reação alguma de especial surpresa ao ouvir seu nome, o que o deixava mais à vontade. Hermione, ao contrário, era habilíssima nos contatos com os convidados, emanava simpatia e carisma deixando todos fascinados com a jovem advogada e linda como muitos fizeram questão de ressaltar.

Ela sorria, conversando com os filhos dos Alconbury. Dois estudantes de Oxford. O garoto, de cerca de vinte anos, quase não pestanejava. Harry compreendia o porquê. Cada movimento, expressão ou gesto de Hermione eram encantadores, hipnóticos e isto também o irritava profundamente. Terminada a sessão de saudações os dois se viram em uma ala afastada do epicentro do Grande salão, próxima à varanda, com vista para os jardins de Chimmneys. Ambos tinham _champagne_ em posse.

- Não é adorável a jovem Peggy Alconbury? – disse Hermione de modo animado.

- Quê? – retrucou aéreo. Não tinha prestado atenção alguma no que a insípida garota havia falado.

- Peggy, a loirinha.

- Ah... É sim. – concordou sem convicção. Checou as horas.

Hermione se aproximou encostando à uma coluna. Com o salto ficava quase da altura dele. Observaram-se.

- No que está pensando? – ela perguntou.

Havia como escapar da resposta? Adiou-a por alguns instantes.

- Que eu não precisava estar aqui. Que eu não deveria estar aqui...

- Mas que queria estar?

- Eu queria estar jogando _squash_ agora. – disse secamente. Hermione sorriu.

- Não... Você queria _querer_.

Ele umedeceu o lábio superior.

- Não adianta. – relaxou os ombros. – Nunca vamos nos entender.

Hermione sorriu e pousou sua taça sobre o batente na parede. Fez o mesmo com a de Harry.

- Tire-me para dançar. – falou.

Ele virou os olhos, entediado.

- Por Merlin, eu não... Danço! Você sabe.

- Tire-me-para-dançar. – repetiu devagar segurando o ombro dele e se aproximando. Harry olhou para os lados de forma vacilante procurando palavras de resistência, de negação. Algumas, ou melhor, _várias_ lhe ocorreram, todas providas de uma grande quantidade de 'não', inúmeras ótimas respostas que poderia e deveria ter dado. A música lenta ecoava e quando estava convencido a despejar todas suas negativas viu-se sucumbir aos olhos de Hermione ao enlaçá-la pela cintura. Devagar, ao ritmo do som ela rompeu o pequeno espaço que os separava e aninhou os dedos por entre as madeixas do cabelo de Harry, suas cabeças encostaram-se. Os pés mal se moviam, mas a dança se desenrolava, embora a música, juntamente com os burburinhos das pessoas estivessem cada vez mais e mais distantes. As paredes pareciam girar se transformando em manchas heterogêneas de tinta que só o deixavam mais zonzo, por isso fechou os olhos.

Tudo se resumia àquele instante. O instante que deslizava vagarosamente as mãos elas costas nuas de Hermione, o instante em que um arrepio violento corria a espinha partindo da nuca e lhe afogueava as carnes. Os músculos já não obedeciam ao raciocínio e quando sua sanidade gritava para sair dali, seus braços apertavam mais o corpo da bela mulher contra si. O perfume dela o deixava exausto, quase de forma involuntária encostou delicadamente seu rosto à pele fina do pescoço de Hermione e aspirou o aroma que tanto o assombrava nas horas mais inusitadas do dia da noite em todo e qualquer lugar.

E quando estava perdido na essência inebriante que emanava nos centímetro os quais explorava, ela colocou a face frente À dele, deixando os lábios a milímetros de distância. A respiração de Harry ofegou. Como a desejava! Era possível confundir o hálito morno impregnado de champagne com o seu próprio. Simultâneo à pressão que ele fez à cintura bem delineada entre suas mãos, Hermione apertou a nuca de Harry cravando de leve suas unhas por entre os fios no couro cabeludo. Por cerca de três segundos os lábios deles se roçaram, já não dançavam ou sequer pretendiam fazê-lo.

- _Hermione..._ – murmurou quase num delírio.

Ela respondeu com um suave e tépido beijo um pouco à direita da boca.

- _Por quê?_ Por que faz isto comigo? – ele perguntou com uma expressão dolorosa.

- Porque... – disse prosseguindo à beira do ouvido dele: -... _Amo você_.

Harry estremeceu e tendo a orquestra cessado a música, Hermione se afastou sutilmente.

- Por favor, não diga. – disse ele em tom repreensivo.

- Por quê? Você fica tentado a dizer "eu também"?

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, a respiração pesada.

- Pare. – pediu. – Será que não... Será que não vê o quanto está se tornando... Angustiante insistir neste assunto?

- Estou vendo. E este é o motivo pelo qual quero resolver... O assunto, sabe?

- Resolver? – ele parecia incrédulo. – Você fala como se tratasse de algum trabalho pendente e não é assim! Não se trata de resolver. Nem há resolução!

- É claro que há!

- Não... – calou com expressão apreensiva. – Hermione você é... – suspirou. – Droga, eu sei que não preciso tecer adjetivos para descrevê-la, você já é ciente de todos. Este não é o ponto. O que quero que entenda é que... É inútil investir em algo que obviamente está fadado ao fracasso. E eu não quero fracassar com você. Não é possível que não tenha percebido este detalhe. Eu e você, nós não nos entenderíamos nunca!

Ele não estava mentindo. Hermione viu a sinceridade em cada gesto e palavra que proferira. Havia entendido tudo. Não se tratava do quanto ela havia se esforçado para estar perfeita e sempre ser a mais interessante, delicada e inteligente para ele. Simplesmente isto não tinha importância. A realidade era que Harry os condenava ao fracasso, apenas não queria investir. Estava sendo descartada e não era para isto que havia se preparado. Só o implacável autocontrole que tinha aprendido a ter fez com que não caísse aos prantos ou o esbofeteasse naquele minuto. O estampido de vidro quebrando a desviou da face de Harry, e olhando de lado, sentiu ar voltar a seus pulmões.

- veja, eu... – ele tentou recomeçar.

- Ginny! – exclamou o interrompendo quando viu a amiga. – Ginny...

E ignorando quaisquer futuros chamados foi até a ruiva, que lhe sorria alegremente.

- Mione! Por Merlin! Você está lindíssima. – elas se abraçaram.

- Ah, obrigada, eu tentei me arrumar melhor hoje. – respondeu com modéstia.

- Francamente, olhe para você! Está perfeita, impecável! Deixou pelo menos meia dúzia de belos homens com torcicolo ao vir até aqui.

- Sério? Não é um bom início de relacionamento é? – tentou parecer animada, mas Ginny franziu o cenho com preocupação.

- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O sorriso que Hermione se esforçava para esbanjar sumiu vagarosamente.

- eu quero não me abalar, mas... Ele consegue. – fez uma pausa. – Consegue me machucar.

- Harry? – Hermione assentiu. – Eu sabia. Vi tensão no ar entre vocês agora pouco, sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

- eu me sinto... Muito desconfortável! Não sabe o quanto imaginei este momento acontecendo, pensei em cada detalhe, o vestido, o cabelo, o perfume! E agora simplesmente sou... Rejeitada? O pior... Por alguém que tenho certeza estar envolvido? Não posso suportar. Acho que... Acabou. Acabou aqui. Não serei mais humilhada.

"Não serei mais."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A- O próximo jah está a caminho...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Cinco Minutos**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** **Ele resiste heroicamente, mas algo diz a Hermione que Harry Potter é seu e nada no mundo mágico e não-mágico é capaz de fazer esta moça bem sucedida mudar de idéia, sendo assim ela fará o pós-máximo para capturar este homem, e cá pra nós, _que homem_! SHORT-FIC(PÓS-HOG)**

**_Capítulo III_**

Ginny respirou fundo, tão decepcionada quanto Hermione.

- Oh Mione... Eu sinto muito por você estar machucada. – fez um muxoxo. – Acho que Harry vai se arrepender terrivelmente do que está fazendo! – Hermione torceu o nariz. – Se é que já não está arrependido.

- Por quê?

Ginny sorriu.

- Ele não tira os olhos daqui, está apreensivo, não sabe onde pôr as mãos e aparentemente fala sozinho. Ah, agora parece estar vindo para cá, espere! – uma pessoa se aproximava das duas. – Agora ele desistiu.

- Com licença? – a voz rouca, masculina soou ao lado das duas. Ginny entendeu porque Harry havia estancado.

Um rosto moreno, expressivo, de traços masculinos viris e incrivelmente atraente sorria para Hermione um sorriso que além de charmoso exalava fascínio.

- Srta. Granger. Há quanto tempo! – Hermione estava visivelmente surpresa, e antes que falasse mais que um "oi" o homem lhe estendeu o braço. – Conceda-me esta dança.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se deixou levar pela figura de corpo atlético e ombros largos. Quase instantaneamente Harry parou ao lado de Ginny resmungando um 'alô'. Tinha os olhos fixos no casal que invadia a pista de dança. Em silêncio eles assistiram o homem gesticular algo indecifrável para a orquestra. Em seguida uma melodia vibrante latina que Ginny discerniu como sendo tango ecoou. Todos os casais cessaram os passos, afastaram-se dando espaço para um em especial que se movia numa dança de evolução sensual e até erótica. As lascas laterais do vestido de Hermione se tornaram mais visíveis a medida que o desconhecido a conduzia numa harmonia que encantava e excitava a quem assistia. Hermione deslizava com espontaneidade e volúpia os olhos fixos em seu parceiro, uma performance que Ginny assistia e achava admirável. Harry não parecia concordar, pois cerrava os dentes e fechava os punhos várias vezes, manchas rubras se expunham em sua face. Para ela ficou muito claro. Ele estava rubro de ciúmes.

- meu Merlin! Nunca pensei que Hermione dançasse tango tão bem! – deixou escapar Ginny.

Harry engoliu seco quando não havia mais um milímetro de espaço entre os dançarinos.

- nem eu.

- então... Qual o lance de vocês?

- Quê? Lance nenhum.

- Hum, claro. – degustou o Martini que tinha em mãos. – Porque toda esta luta com Hermione? Desculpe, harry, mas está meio óbvio que você é louco por ela.

- Não. Eu não.

- A quem está querendo enganar?

Silêncio. O ritmo do tango se tornara mais intenso assim como a interação entre as peles do casal que se movia. Silêncio e mais silêncio. O tango parecia não ter mais fim.

- Você também não entende? – Ginny o olhou com interesse. – Hermione precisa de alguém mais... Mais... – apontou para o salão. – Alguém mais ativo. Alguém que traga alegria, emoção a sua vida... Um homem de visão! E este definitivamente não sou eu. Sei que não é de alguém como eu que ela precisa.

- Já parou para pensar se Hermione concorda com você? Cabe a ela decidir de quem precisa. Não a você.

- Ah, por favor. Sei que ela não concorda comigo. Jamais daríamos certo! Seria uma grande, grande perda de tempo.

- _Como é que é_? Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Então este é o motivo? Você _acha_ que não dariam certo? – o tom dela era agressivo.

Harry atentou mais uma vez para a pista de dança.

- Tenho certeza. – disse secamente.

- Por Merlin! Como consegue ser tão imbecil? Escute aqui Harry... – levantou o indicador. – As pessoas podem temer dizer certas verdades a você, mas eu não! É uma grande estupidez deixar de fazer o que queremos, o que devemos, por achar que vai ter um fim. Tudo tem um fim, até mesmo você. Nada é para sempre! O que importa é fazer com que os momentos felizes sejam eternos e não renegá-los por pura birra, que é justamente o que está fazendo! Está sendo infeliz e também deixando Hermione infeliz simplesmente porque... – ela sorriu sarcasticamente. – porque você acha que é legal ficar infeliz, não é mesmo? Francamente, que patético.

Harry balbuciou.

- Não é nada disso.

- É _exatamente_ isto. Acho que se tranqüiliza pensando que tem tempo porque Hermione nunca vai desistir de você. Você me envergonha agindo desta forma tão covarde. Adia, se confia numa hipótese de que ela esteja sempre a sua disposição e jamais desista! – ele titubeou. – Mas acontece que o que você não sabe é que ela pode desistir sim, meu querido... Mais cedo do eu imagina, a propósito. – apontou para Hermione adiante que no ápice do tango, ao cessar da música, tinha a coxa colada ao quadril do parceiro e recebia um sensual selinho nos lábios sendo aclamada por palmas de todos os lados, inclusive Ginny, que se inclinou para o lado. – Não vai ser muito difícil mostrar que é de um homem de visão que ela precisa. Isto, até eu sei. – fez uma pausa ainda nas palmas, Harry pestanejou várias vezes. – Você a está perdendo. Assim como me perdeu no passado.

Hermione, agora sorridente caminhava para juntar-se a eles.

- Bravo! – Ginny os aclamou. – Foi belíssimo, até me emocionei!

- Senhorita Granger nasceu para brilhar, inclusive no tango! – o comentário veio do dançarino. Harry tomou todo o conteúdo de sua taça em um gole só.

- Não exagere, por favor. – falou ela modestamente. – Ginny, Harry, este é Alejandro de Molina. Alejandro estes são Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter. – sorriu para Harry levantando a sobrancelha ao acrescentar: - Colegas de trabalho.

- encantado. – beijou a mão de Ginny depois estendeu a sua para Harry. – Muito prazer, Mr. Potter.

- Conheci Alejandro ano passado quando estive em Buenos Aires, agora ele é embaixador da Argentina em Londres e...

Harry não ouvia mais nada do quanto promissor parecia o futuro daquele homem e de sua família. Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que Molina levou para sair e para que ele se visse com Hermione no carro já rompendo o caminho de volta para casa. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e a cabeça virada para o vidro, perdida na rua. Chegavam à metade do percurso, absolutamente em silêncio. Um silêncio que o deixava inconfortável. Bilhares de pensamentos bombardeavam sua mente ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se da conversa com Ginny, das palavras de Hermione e do tango, o conflito interior chegara ao apogeu.

- Quer que eu troque a música? – foi o que ele achou para falar.

Hermione apenas deu de ombros, o que o deixou frustrado. _"Você a está perdendo.",_ ouviu a voz de Ginny claramente.

- O ar está muito forte? – tentou novamente.

- Está bem. – respondeu em tom seco.

Começou a preocupar-se com o clima denso que ali se instalou. Gastou o tempo seguinte procurando outras abordagens para fazer, mas fracassou ao estar ainda calado quando parou diante da casa de Hermione. Sem dizer nada ela agarrou a bolsa e pôs o pé para fora do veículo. Harry a deteve pelo antebraço.

- Hermione. – ela parou e esperou que ele prosseguisse. – Me perdoe, eu... Não quis magoá-la!

- Está conseguindo muito bem fazer o contrário. – disse ressentida.

- Se tentássemos o que você quer seria pior, muito pior.

Ela virou os olhos de forma entediada.

- Vá pro inferno.

E saltou do carro caminhando rapidamente, sem olhar para trás até entrar em casa. A primeira coisa que fez após acender as luzes foi servir-se da primeira garrafa de vinho que viu em sua frente. Dois goles da bebida e livrar-se dos sapatos já lhe relaxaram mais os nervos. Tinha raiva de si mesma. Massageava as têmporas murmurando para ninguém:

- Eu vou superar. Eu vou sim.

Já previa que lágrimas poderiam vir, preveniu-se para detê-las.

Engolia um entalo junto com o vinho quando batidas secas soaram da entrada principal. Franzindo a testa correu até a porta e a abriu encontrando Harry. Ele tinha o casaco marfim dela em mãos.

- Você esqueceu no carro. – disse Harry lhe estendendo a peça.

- Obrigada. – ela pegou o casaco e bateu a porta com mais força do que gostaria na cara de Harry.

Satisfeita com o próprio ato atirou longe o sobretudo. Só precisava de cama. Os passos que pretendia dar foram interrompidos por novas e rápidas batidas na madeira.

O que mais teria esquecido? Repetiu a ação anterior, mas desta vez Harry não tinha nada em mãos. Ela o olhou de forma interrogativa e ligeiramente aborrecida

- Posso entrar? – ele tinha um tom excessivamente natural como se fizesse uma visita corriqueira Às quatro da tarde.

Hermione apenas virou de costas retornando para dentro.

- Claro. – usou o mesmo tom ocasional, retomou sua taça de vinho e sentou-se no sofá.

Harry, polidamente, após fechar a porta pendurou a parte superior do smoking no cabide e caminhou até o meio da sala. Retirou a gravata borboleta e levou as mãos aos bolsos. Ela tomou um gole da bebida, não o convidou para sentar ou para tomar algo. Apoiou as pernas esticadas sobre a mesa de centro. Permaneceram em absoluto silêncio por alguns minutos. Hermione voltou a encher a taça.

- Quando a vi dançando com aquele argentino... – suspirou. – Tive vontade de matá-lo.

Ela o olhou após tomar um gole.

- Que mórbido. – retrucou indiferente.

- É. Às vezes me assusto com esses pensamentos. Penso coisas que não deveria.

- Que você _acha_ que não deveria. – fez a correção.

- Sim. Que eu acho que não deveria. – admitiu.

Ele andou até a estante de Hermione e apontou para o aparelho de som.

- Posso?

Ela deu de ombro e Harry tirou um cd da estante colocando para tocar em seguida.

Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry

**Vim para te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito**

You don't know how lovely you are

**Você não sabe como é maravilhosa**

I had to find you, tell you I need ya

**Eu tive que te encontrar, contar-lhe que eu preciso de você**

And tell you I set you apart

**E lhe dizer que eu te deixei de lado**

Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions

**Me conte seus segredos e faça-me suas perguntas**

Oh lets go back to the start

**Oh vamos recomeçar**

O som estava baixo em uma altura agradável e ele estava agora diante da janela. Uma chuva fina havia começado a cair e logo Hermione sentiu o confortante aroma de terra molhada e a brisa gélida entrar pelas persianas que Harry fechou com paciência.

- Será uma noite fria. – ele falou.

Hermione pousou a taça na mesa ao lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou seriamente.

- Acreditaria se dissesse que... – franziu o cenho. -... Que eu não sei?

- Vindo de você eu acredito sim.

Harry para seu espanto sorriu abertamente, quase um riso, então se encostou de costas à janela olhando para cima.

- Eu simplesmente não consegui.

- Quê?

- Não consegui. Não consegui ir... Embora. – suspirou de forma cansada. – Eu girei as chaves. Duas vezes. Você acendeu as luzes e começou a tocar aquela música no carro. Eu desliguei o rádio e senti seu perfume. Olhei em volta, pensei que tinha voltado, então vi seu casaco. – então fez uma pausa a olhando quase com desespero. – O quê você fez comigo?

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente.

- Entre outras coisas sem importância acho que alimentei demais o seu ego. – ela esvaziou a taça e pôs-se de pé. – A conversa está bem interessante, mas... Estou cansada, vou dormir. Tem comida e bebida na cozinha, fique À vontade. Se não conseguir mesmo ligar o motor e quiser dormir o quarto de hóspedes... – parou com um gesto impaciente. – Ah você já sabe bem o caminho. Boa noite.

E sem esperar resposta subiu rapidamente as escadas, rompeu o corredor e entrou em seu quarto. A sua frente ao lado da cama, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos estava... Harry. Ela cruzou os braços batendo de leve o pé no chão.

- Estou enganada ou você também não sabe o que está fazendo aqui? – falou num misto de sarcasmo e irritação.

- Eu sei.

- E...?

- Estou olhando para você.

Ela estalou os dedos no ar.

- Como é que eu não suspeitei?

Harry pareceu desconcertar-se.

- Eu... Não deveria ter vindo, me desculpe. Foi um impulso. Só queria me despedir, dizer... Tchau.

Ela abriu os braços:

- Tchau.

- Tchau... – Harry caminhou parando exatamente ao lado dela. – Está chateada. Sinto que está, e isto me deixa mal. Não me sinto à vontade de ir embora assim. Na verdade eu... Eu... Eu _não quero_ ir. Mas não sei se ficar seria o certo.

- E quem sabe, Harry? – ela se ouviu dizer. – Quem sabe o que é certo ou errado? Eu não sei. E nem quero saber.

Harry roçou a ponta dos dedos nos de Hermione, ainda estavam lado a lado, em direções opostas. Por longos instantes permaneceram estáticos.

- Eu não quero ir. – repetiu.

O olhar deles se encontrou lateralmente, desviado.

- E eu não quero que vá.

Num gesto desesperado a mão que se enlaçava à dela agarrou o pescoço e uma massa de fios de cabelo trazendo a cabeça de Hermione de lado para junto da sua. A respiração dele estava ofegante e ao abraçá-lo ela sentiu também as batidas do coração de Harry oscilarem fortemente. Ele murmurava palavras soltas, frases incompletas indecifráveis enquanto beijava loucamente seu pescoço.

- Seu perfume... Eu... Surreal... Não poderia nunca viver... – parou a beira do ouvido dela. – Droga, como eu a amo!

E ainda extasiado captou o olhar da mulher. Suas testas se encostaram, os lábios se tocando de leve.

- Não suporto sua prepotência e como faz sempre todo o possível para me tirar do sério, suas ironias e exigências me irritam profundamente, não gosto quando me dá ordens e principalmente quando me faz cumpri-las, em certas ocasiões tenho vontade de estrangular você e apesar de tudo que me incomoda simplesmente não consigo mais viver sem poder tocá-la... Hermione... _Eu amo você_... Amo... Amo!

- Se você realmente me ama... – murmurou o apertando o máximo que pode. -... Não lute mais contra isto!

- Ah minha querida... Não conseguiria continuar lutando. Não sou tão forte quanto supunha... Precisava ficar longe de você porque sei, tenho certeza, que não sobreviverei quando você me largar, mas... Que se dane tudo! Não suporto mais viver assim, arriscaria tudo até para amá-la por cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos? – não havia tecnicamente nenhuma distância entre os dois. - Cinco minutos são apenas o começo.

Não havia mais paredes, ou chão, ou música. Os olhos estavam fechados e apenas o aroma de Hermione atingia sua consciência. Estaria flutuando? Talvez.

Seus lábios se alojaram aos dela num gesto voluptuoso como se desde sempre pertencessem àquele movimento. Ah, e que movimento. Harmonioso e lascivo incendiou de maneira dilacerante suas carnes o levando a arrepios, calafrios e um tremor quase febril.

E beirando os extremos de hesitação, ânsia e desespero eles tiveram o seu primeiro beijo, que foi nervoso, ardente, arrebatador, a ponto de pôr em ebulição os desejos retraídos há anos, e longo. Sim, um longo beijo que os uniu arfantes por cerca de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos, os quais Harry soube, ou melhor, apenas confirmou a quem pertencia. Alguns morrem para salvar a vida, para defender a vida ou uma causa, por ódio, por compaixão. Harry morreria por cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos podem passar voando.

Cinco minutos podem significar nada.

Cinco minutos podem significar muito.

Cinco minutos podem uni-los por todo o tempo.

Cinco minutos...

Apenas cinco minutos... E sequer o _tempo_ importa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** **O final ficou péssimo eu sei, se vier a escrever outro, depois publico. /** **Esta foi a fic mais boba q eu já escrevi. Não sei o que dá em mim pra fazer coisas tão melosinhas assim. Iec. Estava pensando em fazer um epílogo D/G, mas com o resultado _disto_ fiquei desestimulada. Até a próxima, pessoas. **


End file.
